


Don't leave me alone

by virowi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Character Death, Dad!Tony, Infinity War, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virowi/pseuds/virowi
Summary: The Infinity War began. Thanos is here and willing to do anything for the Infinity Stones. Peter is in danger, but Tony is there for him as long as he can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you will like it!
> 
> I recommend this song: Father & Son - Cat Stevens because I am a monster.

Peter's limbs burned with pain. He laid on the ground, his eyes full of panic as Thanos approached him.

He froze. He tried to stand up, but it was as if his legs had turned to lead.

Tony was right. He should have stayed home with Aunt May. Now, he was going to die.

Thanos grabbed him by his neck and began to bash him into the concrete over and over.

Peter forgot how to breathe. He started to lose consciousness, and his vision began to go black. He'd never felt closer to death.

Suddenly, the impacts stopped, and the pressure on his neck vanished.

He coughed and tried to stumble to his feet. He could barely see, but the red and gold of Ironman's suit were unmistakable. "Tony," he whispered faintly while trying to stand up, but he fell back to the ground. His whole body was paralyzed due to shock.

He watched as Tony punched Thanos in the face with extraordinary power, then grabbed the titan and pressed him against a nearby wall.

Thanos tried to escape from the hold, but Tony pounded him into the stone wall until it cracked and fell on the titan.

 

The battle put on pause for the moment, Tony stepped out of the Ironman suit and rushed to Peter.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted furiously before kneeling next to the kid. "I told you to stay home! Why do you always think you're smarter than me?" he raged. He had never felt this kind of fear before. He had thought that he would never see his kid again.

Peter was ashamed, and suddenly the initial shock turned into realization.

He had nearly died.

He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry Tony! I-I'm so-sorry!" he croaked between sobs.

Tony looked down at the crying kid, and all his rage disappeared.

He wrapped his arms around the little superhero, and tried to quiet him down with soothing words.

"It's okay kiddo, it won't happen again. I'm here. He can't hurt you now, I promise." He said the last part of the sentence more to himself than Peter.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt his son again.

He looked over the kid's shoulder and saw that the concrete over Thanos was moving. The titan was waking up. Tony tried to pull himself away from the hug, but Peter grabbed his arm, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Peter-" started Tony, but the kid interrupted him.

"You can't!" he yelled at his father figure desperately. "He's going to kill you!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Tony laughed "You aren't that lucky"

"Tony, I'm serious!"

Tony didn't answer for a few moments, just looked at Peter. His eyes were red and filled with horror.

Then he said something that Peter knew he would never forget.

"You know...I was never a good person. Everything I've done before today, I did for myself, but now - no matter what it takes – I will protect you."

Peter's breath hitched; he already knew what Tony was going to do.

"I'm sorry," whispered Tony, holding back his tears. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, don't let him out!" Immediately, the Ironman suit moved toward Peter and closed around him.

 

Peter then had to watch every second of the short fight that followed, unable to do anything. Stuck in the suit, he was forced to witness the death of the person he loved the most in his life.

Again.

Tony walked toward Thanos without his armor. He had never felt more vulnerable in his life. He knew that his death wouldn't be pointless. He was going to die for someone he loved.

Peter deserved to live.

For a long time he hadn't admitted to himself that he cared about the kid, but as they had gotten closer to each other, Tony began to notice how much the little guy meant to him. He had started to see him as his kid, and promised himself that whatever happened, he would protect Peter.

He couldn't help the teardrop that streamed down his cheek.

He was afraid.

He was afraid of the fact that he would never see Peter again, that he would be never able to hug him, or tell him how proud of him he was...

Then, Thanos broke out of the concrete hill and stepped in front of Tony.

He looked up the giant purple titan, and concentrated on one thing: Peter.

"Thanos! I have a deal for you!" said Tony firmly. "You can kill me, but leave the kid alone!"

Thanos just laughed in response. He didn't move for moment, then he picked up the unarmed man and bent him in half with his full force.

Thanos threw him against the brick wall like a ragdoll. Peter cried out from the pain in his heart. Thanos turned to the kid and smiled, but didn't move toward him. For whatever reason, he kept his promise and left.

 

Suddenly the armor opened.

Peter ran to Tony - who lay motionless on the ground - and collapsed. He noticed blood slowly pooling under the man's head.

He pulled the older superhero into his lap and rested his head on the man's chest, crying.

 

After a minute he felt a cold touch on his head.

"Tony?" he whispered, lifting his head.

 _"You can't get rid of me that easily."_ The man laughed faintly. He immediately regretted it. He started to cough and tasted his own blood.

"You need a doctor! I'll get you out of here!" Peter made to lift up the man in his arms, but Tony grabbed his hand.

"No, wait." He knew it was too late. He just wanted to stay there with his son.

"I have so-something to tell you" he mumbled, struggling to breathe. "You are so much better than me-"

"Tony stop!" shouted Peter desperately. He couldn't take this anymore; he couldn't take another death.

"Please Tony, don't do this to me!" he cried out with a heartbreaking sob. He pressed himself to the man's chest.

Tony stayed silent. He didn't want to grieve the kid. Peter didn't deserve this, any of this. He deserved better than Tony.

He could just hardly breathe, but he reached out and ran his hand through the kid's hair.

"Don't cry," whispered Tony reassuringly. Peter glanced up at him with wet eyes.

"You can't leave me alone!" he begged him "I can't ta-" he couldn't finish his sentence before another sob choked his words.

"Hey, look at me!" asked the older superhero fondly. Peter looked into the man's eyes, and was surprised at the sadness he found in them. .

"You can do it," said Tony, believing it whole-heartedly. He cupped the child's face in his hand and wiped away a tear from his cheek "You are the strongest superhero I've ever met, and I-I've been always proud of you."

He looked at his kid's face for a while, feeling happiness at last. He wasn't alone. Peter was here, and he was safe. Thanos wouldn't hurt him.

He smiled one last time, then his eyes became empty forever.

"T-Tony?" stammered Peter a few moments.

"Tony!" He shook the man's body in desperation, but there was no response.

 

No.

No. No. No. It couldn't be true. This wasn't happening. Tony wasn't dead. No. He couldn't be. He was Ironman. He wouldn't leave him by himself.

"Tony, please!" he shouted. "Come back, please!"

The pain coursed through his body. He screamed and cried hopelessly for what felt like hours, Tony's body cold and stiff beside him.

"I'm begging you!"

In the end he could only whisper. His words were broken, just as he was.

_"Please, don't leave me alone."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me guys, what do you think, I'm really curious!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since Infinity War.

Two years have passed since Thanos, since Infinity War, since the man who had been like a father to Peter had died.

Today is Peter's graduation day. He's sitting between his classmates in the usual gown and cap listening to Michelle's speech.

He looks around the crowd of the parents. His eyes stop on Aunt May for a moment. She waves and struggles with her tears. Peter looks away. He can't help but vainly search for one person in particular: his dad.

Initially he had been mad at Tony. He had cried desperately by his body for hours, then raged at home for hours more. Tony had left him. He had left Peter, just like his parents, like Uncle Ben.

Like everybody.

Eventually Peter had realized that Tony had sacrificed himself so he had a chance to live. Gradually, the rage shifted into something more like emptiness. There would be no more tinkering in the lab, movie nights, or driving lessons. And they wouldn't celebrate Peter's graduation together either.

Before Infinity War, Tony had promised Peter that whether the kid wanted it or not, he would be at his graduation, and he would be the loudest parent of all.

The scene unwittingly replayed in his mind.

He had spent that weekend by Tony. They had been sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when the man had asked:

"Have you thought about university yet? I have some pull at MIT." The man had secretly always wanted Peter to attend to the same university as he.

"I have a few years to think about it," Peter had laughed.

"What? When are you going to graduate?"

"Three years more - but you don't have to come!" he had added rapidly, because he knew Tony.

"Are you ashamed of your old man? You bet I'll be there! Who would embarrass you in front of your friends if I didn't go?"

They had both burst out into laughter.

This memory makes his heart shatter, but he doesn't let the tears stream down on his cheek this time. He forces himself to be stronger, because he knows Tony wouldn't want to see him like that, and he still wants to make Tony proud.

So he stands up and takes his certificate.

As his hand grasps the diploma, he knows one thing for sure.

He's never going to forget Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my tumblr, if somebody is interested: https://wholovesmarvel.tumblr.com/


End file.
